Hiccup's first dragon
by Saphirabrightscale
Summary: Toothless was not the first dragon Hiccup befriended.


Hiccup's first dragon

Author's note: I wrote this after seeing Nausicaa of the valley of the wind and the scene of Nausicaa's memory of her childhood with the baby ohmu inspired me.

The rays of sunshine setted on the island of Berk. the clouds hovered in the skies and cool breezes flew. Sitting beneath a tree shade with a sketchbook in one hand and a pencil in the other was a young little boy with dark brown hair that shone red in the sunlight and forest green eyes. He wore a light green tunic, brown pants and boots, and a dark brown vest. Little Hiccup smiled as he drew in his sketchbook an idea on how to launch a bola since he can't throw one himself. He smiled at his now complete sketch.

"Done this could fix everything." He snapped his book shut and putted it in his vest. He then got up and brushed the dirt off his clothes. he walked happily to the woods. He whistled a happy tune and watched as the wind blew across the trees and the leaves flew off fliying where the wind takes them.

"I wish i could fly." He frowned ,and then looked up at the sky. He then turned to a tall tree. An idea hit him and he grinned widely. "Maybe I can." He then climbed up the tree until he was at the highest branch. He then looked at the view. It was quite a sight to him. He then saw down below was his father in the village.

"Dad look!" the little Vikng boy exclaimed.

Stoick turned around to see who was calling. He then saw his son waveing happily at him from a tall tree branch looking as if he were to jump off.

"Hiccup what are you doing up there? Get down!" he screamed.

"Dad I'm going to fly." Hiccup cheered.

"That's ridiculous Hiccup. You can't fly. No one can. It's impssible."

"I'll show you." Hiccup walked up to the ledge of the branch balancing himsel carefully not to fall off. He then began flapping his arms as if they were wings.

"Hiccup you better not..." but it was too late. the little Viking then jumped off the branch and flapped his arms as he fall.

"

Look dad I'm flying!" He exclaimed but he looked down and saw that he waas falling. He screamed in fright only to be caught by Stoic who had an angry look on his face.

"Eh he he so did you see me fly?" Hiccup asked nervousely.

"Hiccup what were you thinking?'' Stoick putted Hiccup down and looked at his son waiting for an answer.

"Ummm I was thiking that I could fly." Hiccup answered sheepishly.

"Hiccup I told you many times. How many times do I have to tell you? You cannot fly. It is imposssible. The next ridiculous thing you might say is that dragons can be your friends."

Hiccup shifted his eyes at that statement.

"Just get back to the house and stay there. I'll talk with you later."

Hiccup sighed but walked sadly to his home. He pushed open the door and went inside. He pouted as went to his room. He then sat on his bed and waitec for his father to return. To pass the time Hiccup drew on a piece of paper a Terrible Terror. He smiled at his dawing ,but suddenly he haed a noise coming from the village. He went to the door and saw outside many Vikings ,including his father, chaseing a Terrible Terror. It was light gree with red wings ,and yellow snout horn.

"Oh no." said Hiccup. He ran out from the house as he did he noticed Astrid, Ruffnut ,Tuffnut, Snolout, and Fishlegs went out. Obviousely to see the fun.

Hiccup ran as fast as his legs could carry him he then saw Stoick was about to kill the Terror with his hammer. "No." Hiccup screamed as he ran to the Terror and hugged it. "Please don't kill Teeny!" Hiccup begged.

"Hiccup what are you doing get away from that dragon!" Stoick luckily saw his son before he was going tohit the dragon and him.

"No I don't want you to hurt him." Hiccup hugged the dragon tighter as it purred glad to see him.

"What are you talking about?" Stoick was infuriated.

"This dragon is my best friend." Hiccup explained "I found him once in the woods and he had a cut on his wing so I took care of him."

"Hiccup are you insane? That dragon is not some new best friend or lost animal you found. Dragons are vicious beasts." stoick shouted.

""No they're not." Hiccup shouted back. "Not all dragons are bad. At least not this one. Teeny has been a friend to me and I will not let you hur him." He gripped on the dragon ,but suddenly a Viking snatched the Terror from his arms. "Hey give him back." Hiccup tried to reach for the dragon ,but he failed. The Viking lifted the small dragon in the air as the Vikings cheered. They then left Hiccup behing still carrying the Terror. Soick before leaveing gave Hiccup a dissapointed glare.

"Don't kill him! Please don't kill him!" Hiccup cried. He then heard a dragon cry in pain and more cheers from the Vikings. Hiccup sobbed. The other kids left whispering "Is Hiccup crazy?" "Why would he befriend a dragon?" Although they couldn't help ,but fell a little pity for him seeing how much he cares for that dragon. Astrid stopped and walked to Hiccup.

"Umm I'm sorry about your dragon." Hiccup just cried more and Astrid just silently left with the others.

Meanwhile a certain Night Fury was watching curiously at the little sad Viking from a tree. He then watched as the Viking boy sadly walked home. He gave a low whine for him and returned home.

_Hiccup sighed. He was in the forge staring at the drawing of the Terrible Terror he made that day. He then looked at his dragon Toothless who was right next to him. Hiccup smiled and patted Toothless head. He looked at all the drawing he made of Toothless. He looked at the Terrible Terror drawing. He smiled a little. He looked at his dragon "wanna go flying bud?" he asked and Toothless eagerly nodded. Hiccup putted on the riding vest and putted the saddle on Toothless. Toothless eagerly went outside and waited for Hiccup to come. _

_Hiccup stared at the drawing "I still miss you little buddy." he sighed but gave a small smile and left to go on his flight with his best friend. _

_Hiccup grinned at his dragon as they flew. He looked around the island he was still amazed that he did this. That was able to bring peace between Vikings and dragons._

_He thought how was he able to do something like this? He then remembered Toothless. _

_He guessed it was all because of the compassion for a dragon ,and not just any dragon. A Night fury. Hiccup smiled at the dragon. He then whispered "Thanks Toothless. Thanks for everything." Toothless purred back at him and smiled. _

_Hiccup of course was happy he has a dragon like Toothless. He taught so much about dragons and how they can be friends. He helped him get a girlfriend. Most of all he became a friend to Hiccup when he needed one. Hiccup will always be grateful to Toothless ,and they'll always be friends._

_But he'll never forget his little Teeny. _


End file.
